Currently, the power distribution network in most countries is a single phase or three phase AC network. However, with the proliferation of power electronics based loads, which are powered by DC, it is desirable to efficiently and reliably distribute DC power to such loads. In particular, in commercial buildings, it is desirable to efficiently and reliably distribute DC to loads on a per-floor basis.
Existing distribution systems utilize either a central rectifier to rectify AC to DC at the building entry point and/or use rectifiers at each power outlet. Without some protection measures, a centralized rectifier that serves an entire building is a single point of failure that can result in loss of DC power to the entire building. Another approach provides a rectifier at each power outlet. Such an approach is unduly costly as it can require hundreds or thousands of rectifiers for a building.
In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for a hybrid AC/DC distribution system for multiple floor buildings.